Episode 16: Tuffy Gets Fluffy/Casey, Come Home
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Tuffy Gets Fluffy/Casey, Come Home is the 16th Episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is also the third episode to feature two stories in one episode. Plot 'Part One: Tuffy Gets Fluffy' Whopper and Bright Eyes are watching Catgut getting up after his nap and heading back into Katrina's house. Whopper and Bright Eyes tiptoed around Katrina's Dog Pound, hoping that they won't get caught by Catgut. Suddenly, Catgut gives them a surprise and chases them throughout the pound. Fortunately, Cooler comes to the rescue and grabs Bright Eyes and Whopper back to the Pound Puppies' HQ, leaving Catgut to crash into a couple of trash cans. Katrina Stoneheart, returning from grocery shopping, sees the mess around the pound and orders Catgut to clean it up. At the Pound Puppies' HQ, Whopper and Bright Eyes are angry and decided to never see another cat again. When Whopper asks why are there so many cats in the world, Cooler explains that if there are no cats, dogs would have to chase mice instead. Nose Marie reassures Whopper and Bright Eyes that not all cats are mean-spirited like Catgut. However, Whopper refuses to believe her because he thinks that cats are evil, mean, sneaky, and even monsterous. Outside the HQ, The dogcatcher brings what appears to be a very dirty dog to Katrina's dog pound. Katrina then throws the dog into a kennel and orders Holly to clean up the pound. After Katrina leaves, Holly reassures the dog that he'll meet some new friends and the dog slides down into the Pound Puppies' HQ, leaving behind a cloud of dust and causing the Pupscalator to sneeze. The dog introduces himself as Tuffy and quickly becomes good friends with Whopper. Nose Marie suggested that Tuffy needs a bath, but Tuffy refuses and ran off. The Pound Puppies(except Whopper), now including Howler, tried to get Tuffy off the door so that he can take a bath. After one more tug, the Pound Puppies come flying into the bathtub, knocking over a box of soap, and breaking a water pipe. The leak from the water pipe causes the headquarters to be filled with water. Holly arrives and gives Tuffy a bath as the Pound Puppies fly on giant bubbles. Howler finds a plug and the water goes down the drain. The Pound Puppies were surprised to see that as a result of Tuffy being clean, Tuffy is actually a cat, much to the horror of Whopper and Bright Eyes. Whopper is angry to find out that Tuffy is a cat, but Nose Marie, Holly, and Howler insisted that Whopper and Tuffy were the best of friends before Tuffy was clean. Fed up, Bright Eyes and Whopper went to the Pupscalator and left the HQ. Whopper and Bright Eyes pop out of a trash can, only to be caught by Catgut. Catgut then ties a rope around the trash can and trapping the young pups. As Catgut rolls the trash can to a garbage truck, Tuffy comes to the rescue by slamming the gate and getting Whopper and Bright Eyes out of the can. Tuffy then distracts Catgut so that Whopper and Bright Eyes can escape from Catgut unharmed. Tuffy, now dirty again, finally grabs a water hose and sprays Catgut, along with Katrina and Brattina, ending the chase. The Pound Puppies and Holly congratulated Tuffy for his bravery and made him an honorary member of the Pound Puppies. When Nose Marie suggested once more that Tuffy needs a bath before he can get adopted, Tuffy tries to get away, but the Pound Puppies were quick to grab him. Later, Tuffy is adopted by a girl. Nose Marie and Cooler knew that Whopper and Bright Eyes will learn their lesson about judging someone by the color of their furs. Meanwhile, Whopper and Bright Eyes join a couple of cats, meowing to the tune of "Sweet Adeline." When Whopper asks for another request, an angry neighbor shouts at Whopper, Bright Eyes, and the two cats to be quiet. Whopper, thinking that the neighbor is making up a song, tells him that if he hums a few bars and he'll fake it, only to duck from the flying projectiles from the angry neighbor. 'Part Two: Casey, Come Home' At the Pound Puppies' HQ, a puppy slides down into the HQ and Cooler catches him. The puppy, named Casey, tells the Pound Puppies that he got seperated from his owners while they were on a camping trip and that he has been looking for his owners for two days. Later, at the Hall of Puppy Power, Holly, Casey, and the Pound Puppies via Puppy Power see Jonathon, who is Casey's owner, calling for Casey. Unfortunately, Puppy Power didn't pinpoint the location where Jonathon lives. The Pound Puppies decided to help Casey find Jonathon. Meanwhile, Katrina introduces Brattina and Catgut to her latest invention, the Pound Puppy Puppy Pounder. No sooner did they notice the Pound Puppies leaving the dog pound. The Pound Puppies and Casey thought that they snuck out without having Katrina noticing them until they see Katrina in her Pound Puppy Puppy Pounder. A boxing glove pops out, but the Pound Puppies and Casy ducked and the boxing glove makes a hole in the gate. As the Pound Puppies and Casy escaped through the hole, Katrina follows after them, vowing to get them no matter where they go. Later, The Pound Puppies and Casey walked 20 miles all the way to a forest. With Puppy Power, Casey led the Pound Puppies into the darkest part of the forest. Meanwhile, the satelite on the top of Katrina's vehicle picks up the location and the Pound Puppy Puppy Pounder follows them. Back in the forest, Whopper senses that there are wolves who are out to get him. Cooler reassures Whopper that dogs come from wolves and Cooler lets out a howl. The wolves hear Cooler's howl and the Pound Puppies and Casey rush inside a cave. Elsewhere, Brattina insists that they should give up looking for the Pound Puppies, but Katrina refuses to do so. Back in the cave, Casey tells the Pound Puppies that he can't stay with them and that he has to go back to his master. Just then, Silver Paw, leader of the wolf tribe, tells the Pound Puppies that they come to help them and that they heard Jonathon's message via Puppy Power. Silver Paw then tells them that they should cross Danger Mountain in order to get to Jonathon. A few moments later, two of Silver Paw's tribe members dig a way through Danger Mountain but the real danger comes when the Pound Puppy Puppy Pounder finally catches up with the Pound Puppies. The Pound Puppies, Casey, and Silver Paw jumped into the hole. Katrina drives her machine up the mountain while the Pound Puppies, Casey, and Silver Paw crawled through a secret passage. As the Pound Puppy Puppy Pounder smashes the mountain, a crack is made thorugh the floor. Silver Paw was about to go back the other way, but the entrance was blocked and Silver Paw can't jump. Cooler comes to the rescue by using a rope to catch Silver Paw and the Pound Puppies, Casey, and Silver Paw escaped from the passage just as it caves in. The Pound Puppy Puppy Pounder smashes Danger Mountain until the mountain is finally reduced to nothing but a pile of rocks. Meanwhile, Silver Paw thanked Cooler for saving his life and Cooler, in return, whispers to Silver Paw to distract Katrina so that Katrina won't catch up with the Pound Puppies and Casey. Later, Casey is reunited with Jonathon and his parents. That night, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are up in a tree and when Brattina cries, Katrina said to her "Knock it off, Brattina. You're as bad as they are." and the wolves howled in return. Gallery Tuffy Gets Fluffy/Casey, Come Home Voice Cast for Tuffy Gets Fluffy/Casey, Come Home Trivia *"Tuffy gets Fluffy" is the first segment to be written by John Ludin, who is known as the writer for Land Before Time II and the English version of the 1999 TV Series, Digimon: Digital Monsters. *In "Tuffy gets Fluffy", When Howler told Whopper can't hate Tuffy for being a Cat, His Eyemark is Missing. *In "tuffy gets Fluffy", When Howler saw Tuffy Clean, His Eyemark is Gone. *In "Casey Come Home", After Bright Eyes hears Casey's story, a sound distortion happens when Cooler's line is cut off to "This is a job for... --ower" as the screen got staticky for a second. Category:Episodes Category:1987 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Whopper Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by John Ludin Category:Episodes featuring two segments